The present invention relates generally to a hockey stick, and more particularly to a hockey stick which is made of a fiber-reinforced plastic material or an aluminium alloy and is provided with a woody appearance.
The hockey stick is traditionally made of a wooden material and is vulnerable to wear, especially the shaft of the hockey stick which is apt to fatigue or severance due to the stress and the strain exerting on the shaft during the hockey game. In light of such drawbacks as described above, the hockey stick is made of the aluminium alloy or the fiber-reinforced plastic material. Such an improved hockey stick tends to bring about a considerable shock wave instantaneously to inflict a wound on the hands holding the shaft of the hockey stick. The hockey stick of the fiber-reinforced plastic material is prone to bring about the static resulting from friction, flexure, and wind shear.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved hockey stick which is free from the drawbacks of the prior art hockey sticks described above.
The hockey stick of the present invention comprises a shaft and a blade fastened with one end of the shaft. The shaft is covered with a wooden film having a pliability and a predetermined wood grain. The shaft is resistant to wear, and shock, and is free from static.
The features and the functions of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the embodiments of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.